Alexander Pierce
|affiliation = HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. World Security Council |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) |actor = Robert Redford |status = Deceased}} Alexander Pierce was HYDRA's top undercover agent inside the United States Government, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the World Security Council. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. . He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.|Nick Fury|Captain America: The Winter Soldier}} Alexander Pierce is the son of an American soldier who fought in World War II as a member of the 101st Airborne Division. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. early in his life. While working for the State Department,Captain America: The Winter Soldier a hostage situation in Bogotá caused him to meet S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury, who successfully saved the hostages, including Pierce's daughter. Pierce had hoped to win the situation through negotiation, but Fury disagreed. Disobeying direct orders, Fury ordered a military operation that rescued the hostages before they were to be killed. Impressed by Fury's actions, Pierce later made Fury the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He also met Melinda May, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. He was also a "mutual" friend of John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness The episode in Bogota caused a shift in Pierce's attitudes toward diplomacy, and soon after he was recruited by HYDRA. Project Insight After becoming Secretary to the World Security Council, Pierce used his influence and the database that housed the mind of Arnim Zola to develop Project Insight, outwardly an operation involving three heavily armed Helicarriers and network of targeting satellites that were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the Earth. In truth, HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which was deemed to pose a threat to HYDRA's new world order. Pierce was in regular contact with decorated and respected S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and HYDRA loyalist John Garrett as Project Insight developed. After discovering the hijacking of the Lemurian Star by Georges Batroc was actually planned by Nick Fury in order to recover the confidential files related to the Project Insight, Pierce deployed the Winter Soldier to kill him with apparent success. Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce had a meeting with Captain America, and realized that Rogers was hiding something from him. Pierce deployed corrupt S.T.R.I.K.E. agents to capture Rogers, who escaped and went undercover along with Black Widow. Pierce then gave the Winter Soldier the assignment to kill Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. After a pitched battle on the streets of Washington, D.C., S.T.R.I.K.E. teams manage to capture Rogers, Romanoff and their ally, Sam Wilson, but they were soon extracted from custody by an undercover Maria Hill. Pierce proceeded with his plan, but as S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared to deploy the Helicarriers, Captain America infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed by loudspeaker the truth behind HYDRA's plans and Pierce's true loyalty, and prompted every clean agent to stand up against HYDRA. While Captain America and Falcon infiltrated the Helicarriers to modify their programming to change the targets from the people selected by Zola's algorithm to the Helicarriers themselves, Black Widow infiltrated the Triskelion by impersonating Councilwoman Hawley of the World Security Council by using a Holographic Mask. Romanoff forced Pierce to help her and Nick Fury, who revealed his survival to Pierce, to unlock every single one of S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA's secrets and upload them to the Internet. With the Helicarriers destroyed, and all of S.H.I.E.L.D's and HYDRA's secrets released to the world, Pierce killed all the members of the council, except for Black Widow, by detonating a miniature bomb, that he had given to them disguised as an access chip. He used the threat of the bomb on Black Widow's clothes to force Fury to let him go. Using her taser disks, Black Widow shorted out the bomb, giving Fury the opportunity to shoot Pierce twice on the chest, killing him. Pierce's last words were "Hail HYDRA." Relationships *Unnamed Daughter *Nick Fury - Ally turned Enemy *World Security Council **Councilwoman Hawley - Ally turned Enemy **Counciman Yen † - Ally turned Enemy **Councilman Singh † - Ally turned Enemy **Councilman Rockwell † - Ally turned Enemy *Captain America - Ally turned Enemy *Black Widow - Ally turned Enemy *Winter Soldier - Former Thrall *Arnim Zola † - Ally *Brock Rumlow - Subordinate *Jack Rollins - Subordinate *John Garrett † - Ally *Renata † - Housemaid Trivia *In the comics, Alexander Pierce is a young field agent, but in the film he is one of the leaders of the agency. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:World Security Council Category:Level 10 Category:Politicians Category:Characters Killed by Nick Fury